Hanger devices are well-known in the art and come in a variety of different forms. One particular type of hanger device is used for hanging items of apparel thereon. Certain of these hanger devices may be referred to as coat racks and may be self-supporting or designed to be mounted on surface such as a wall. Oftentimes, hanger device designs are bulky and cumbersome.
While such hanger devices, according to the prior art, provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention is provided to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.